Coffee & Confessions
by McKay Rulez
Summary: After receiving Rodney's video from "Letters from Pegasus" and being told about his hallucination of her, Sam decides she needs a talk with Rodney. - Ships: Sam/Rodney - Extra scene for the "McKay and Mrs. Miller" episode.


_Disclaimer!:_ I don't own Stargate or the franchises characters!  
 _Summary:_ After receiving his video from "Letters from Pegasus" and being told about his hallucination of her, Sam decides she needs a talk with Rodney.  
 _Ships:_ Sam/Rodney  
 _Episode mentions:_ SGA: "Letters for Pegasus", "Duet", "McKay and Mrs. Miller" - SG-1: "The Pegasus Project"  
 _Notes:_ Takes place as an extra scene for the "McKay and Mrs. Miller" episode.

* * *

Sam looked over at Rodney. They where both in her lab, up late, drinking coffee and looking over his sister's research.

Ever since she had seen the video, she had begun to feel awkward around him. That awkwardness was only intensified after SG-1's trip to the Pegasus Galaxy, where Rodney had confided in her that he had, had a partially naked hallucination of her help him out of a tough spot and had thanked her as if she had really been there to help him...

She sighed and gave in. Maybe it was about time, or more over well long over do, that she confronted him about that video and his feelings for her.

"Did you mean what you said in the video?"

Rodney looked up from his sisters paper, and looked to her confused. "Video? What video?"

"The one you made when you thought the wraith where going to get you." Sam clarified.

Rodney paled, then blushed at the memory of his ramblings. He was so tired then. He wasn't even sure where Ford had edited the video, if he even did take the time at all. It was a little embarrassing to say the least. Knowing that his thoughts where out there in the open and he wasn't even sure who had received them or knew about it.

"You.. You got my message?"

"Yes. I was the one who decrypted it.. Besides you had addressed me in at least part of it." Sam watched as Rodney turned even more of a darker shade of red.

"I uh... How much of it went through?"

"All of it, at least as much as I could tell."

Rodney placed his head in his hands and groaned.

Sam gave him an awkward, sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

Rodney slowly picked his head up and gazed at her. "So you.. Watched it?" She nodded. "How much?"

"The whole thing."

Rodney's fingers twitched and he looked to the side.

"So?" She questioned.

"So what?"

Sam sighed. "I had asked, did you mean what you said, Rodney?"

"Which part?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, suddenly realization dawned on McKay and Sam smirked.

"Oh.. That.."

"Yes that." Sam looked him over. "So, you think I'm the most beautiful, and smartest woman you've every worked with?"

Rodney remained silent for a moment, fighting himself over complimenting her or not. "Yes.. Also the wisest.." He mumbled taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you really think about me nightly?" She asked tilting her head.

Rodney choked, and felt his cheeks burn red and Sam was enjoying every second of it.

"Hmm.. Well I guess I'll take that as a yes." Sam concluded.

"Yes well.. At least this.. led to a date..." Rodney stated back.

Sam looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You know." He gestured around him. "Our date."

"Date? We are not on a date Rodney." Sam was astounded. How could he think that? They were just looking over his sisters research. Normal work stuff.

"Well we're drinking coffee and chatting together, 'alone'. I think this constitutes as a date." Rodney smirked, getting his confidence back.

Sam stared at him. "...You really are desperate."

"You also mentioned my love confession for you, and you didn't seem at all appalled. You where happy in fact." Rodney stated smugly.

"I.. I was just teasing you.. Trying for small talk."

"Sure you where.." Rodney rolled his eyes. "The Sam I know never teases anyone."

"And what do you mean love confession? I meant the fact you fantasize about me, not about love.. Wait a minute.. You Love me!?" Sam's eyes widened.

"I.. I thought you knew that."

"How would I know that? You never told me that? Wait a second.. So it is true?" She asked.

"Well I said 'the torch still burns' for you. What did you think I meant?"

Sam went silent, and looked at the floor. Rodney did too.

After a moment Rodney finally looked up at Sam. "Well.. This is.. awkward."

Not really.. It was more awkward before hand." Sam admitted.

"Really?" He asked. Not quite believing that.

"Well at least now I know where you fully stand on this." Sam replied.

"Is that.. Okay?" He asked uncertain.

"Yeah.. So now I know I can do this." Sam touched the side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

After a moment Rodney pulled back doing a double take. This was Sam.. The real Sam.. Not some concussion induced hallucination, and he couldn't quite believe it.  
He looked her over just to be sure, then grinned and eagerly kissed her back.


End file.
